1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor laser diode and a semiconductor laser diode, and more particularly, it relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor laser diode formed with a semiconductor laser diode portion on a substrate and a semiconductor laser diode formed with a semiconductor laser diode portion on a substrate.
2. Description of the Background Art
A method of fabricating a semiconductor laser diode formed with a semiconductor laser diode portion on a substrate is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-209950, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-209950 discloses a method of fabricating a semiconductor laser diode, comprising steps of forming a plurality of first laser oscillation portions on a semiconductor substrate at a prescribed interval, forming a plurality of second laser oscillation portions (semiconductor laser diode portions) on a sapphire substrate at a prescribed interval, bonding all of the second laser oscillation portions on the sapphire substrate to the first laser oscillation portions on the semiconductor substrate respectively and dividing the semiconductor substrate for the respective second laser oscillation portions.
In the method of fabricating a semiconductor laser diode disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-209950, however, the semiconductor substrate is divided for the respective second laser oscillation portions after all the second laser oscillation portions formed on the sapphire substrate at the prescribed interval are bonded to the first laser oscillation portions on the semiconductor substrate respectively, and hence the width of the divided semiconductor substrate is reduced when the width of each second laser oscillation portion (semiconductor laser diode portion) formed on the sapphire substrate is reduced in order to increase the number of the second laser oscillation portions per sapphire substrate. Thus, the width of each semiconductor laser diode is reduced and hence handling of the semiconductor laser diode is disadvantageously difficult.